Mockingjay's happy ending
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Pendant 3 ans, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark ont feint un amour passionnel aux yeux de tout Panem, tantôt pour plaire au Capitole, tantôt pour plaire aux Rebelles. Mais aujourd'hui le masque est tombé , et c'est dans le plus grand secret que les véritables sentiments seront partagés...


**Mockingjay's happy ending.**

Mai est un mois magnifique. Les arbres sont en fleurs, le soleil resplendit, les papillons volent dans tous les sens, les tournesols cherchent la lumière et les gens tendent à oublier les mauvais moments pour se concentrer sur le présent. C'est probablement ce que je devrais également faire, mais j'ai le temps, je profite, je vais lentement, je savoure les détails que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir apprécier à nouveau. Ces derniers temps, je suis passée tellement souvent près de la mort que je ne sais comment je peux me tenir encore debout aujourd'hui, à faire les cent pas, à la recherche du détail qui me gêne dans ce maudit bouquet.

Il est très beau, c'est indéniable, mais il y a quelque chose qui me bouleverse et me serre le coeur sans que je parvienne concrètement à dire de quoi il s'agit. A ma demande expresse, le fleuriste a tout misé sur les tournesols. J'aime les tournesols. Parce que rien n'apporte autant de lumière, de chaleur et de bonheur que cette imparfaite fleur. J'aime les tournesols parce qu'ils me rappellent Peeta, son incroyable bonté d'âme, sa gentillesse et sa patience. Parce qu'au final, Peeta est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Et c'est pour cette raison que l'on se complète aussi bien lui et moi.

Le jardinier a agrémenté le bouquet d'autres fleurs. Au milieu des tournesols se trouve une branche de lilas pour parfumer l'ensemble, quelques marguerites, deux tulipes, une primevère que je caresse tendrement du bout du doigt, et, finalement, le détail qui cloche : une rose. J'avais demandé qu'il n'y en ait pas.

Je la retire du bouquet et l'observe. Blanche comme la neige, elle est superbe. Ses épines ont été retirées, de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas dangereuse, mais seul quelqu'un qui a rencontré en personne le diable, sait qu'il porte cette fleur-ci à la boutonnière.

" Tu devrais la laisser dans le bouquet."

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre des millions d'autres, et cette évidence me fait sourire. Il n'y a que lui pour me donner un conseil comme celui-ci. Je me retourne et observe cet homme qui, pendant ces 5 dernières années, m'a servi de père autant qu'il m'a servi de mentor.

Haymitch est exceptionnellement sobre aujourd'hui, et je l'en félicite. Il rit, d'un rire heureux que je n'avais jamais aperçu sur son visage, et qui me réconforte. La rose est très loin dans mon esprit. Haymitch est venu, il a fait le déplacement depuis le Capitole, pour moi, pour Peeta, pour être le témoin d'un amour qu'il a deviné bien avant que lui et moi n'ayons commencé à le feindre.

Il fait quelques pas, ouvre grand ses bras et me laisse m'y blottir. Je tremble de tous mes membres, la tristesse et le bonheur se mêlent en moi qui ne sais plus trop quel parti prendre. Ce jour est supposé être le plus beau de ma vie, mais beaucoup trop de monde manque à l'appel. Mes parents, ma soeur, Gale, Cinna, Finnick, Rue...

Les larmes roulent le long de mes joues, ruinant un maquillage que j'ai mis des heures à faire, par manque d'habitude. Haymitch me berce doucement. Il a rangé ses armes, ce n'est plus la guerre, inutile de me secouer comme un prunier, ou comme la rebelle désobéissante et entêté qu'il avait à diriger.

Lentement, pour me remettre d'aplomb, je m'écarte de lui et essuie les trainées noires sur mon visage. Il m'observe quelques secondes et s'exclame avec surprise :

" Wahou ! Personne ne m'avait prévenu que tu serais énorme à ce point ! "

J'éclate de rire et ma main glisse automatiquement vers mon ventre pour protéger le merveilleux trésor qu'il contient.

"N'exagère rien, je n'en suis qu'à 4 mois.

- Tu es magnifique. Souffle-t-il avec tendresse."

Les larmes menacent de couler à nouveau, je décide de changer de sujet pour limiter les dégâts sur mon visage.

" Pourquoi devrais-je garder la rose ?"

Il esquisse un sourire malicieu.

" Pour le narguer. Ce mariage c'est ta revanche sur la vie qu'il a tenté de te voler."

Cela lui ressemble bien comme reflexion. Je jette un coup d'oeil au bouquet. La rose est toujours à côté, immobile, sans surprise.

" Seulement si j'ai le droit de l'effeuiller une fois les voeux prononcés.

- Vendu ! "

Je remet donc la rose au milieu des autres fleurs, en prenant bien soin de la tenir éloignée de la primevère. Puis, je me tourne vers Haymitch pour m'enquerir de la tâche que je lui avait confié.

Il attrappe le cintre et la house de vêtement accrochés à la porte et me les présente.

" Comme tu l'as exigé, j'ai demandé à Octavia de faire des retouches selon tes...nouvelles mensurations, mais je lui ai formellement interdit de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas idées des projets qu'elle avait pour cette robe..."

Je souris en repensant à l'assistante de Cinna et fait glisser lentement la fermeture éclair de la house. La robe est aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. A l'image de son créateur, elle est noble, élégante, tout en étant très simple. Elle est magnifique. Cinna me manque terriblement.

Je remercie Haymitch qui quitte la pièce pour rejoindre Peeta, et entreprend d'enfiler la robe qui fera de moi la plus belle mariée de Panem. Me vétir seule n'est pas chose aisée, mais si Cinna n'est plus là pour m'aider, personne ne doit pouvoir le remplacer.

Alors que je me débat pour attacher le corsage, on frappe à ma porte. Plutarch entre et m'adresse et sourire.

" Vous êtes prête mademoisselle Everdeen ?"

D'un geste de la main je lui indique qu'un coup de main serait le bienvenue et il s'empresse de venir à mon secours. Quand il fait le noeud et termine ainsi la phase d'habillage, une étrange émotion me saisit. Je lui demande de me laisser seule un instant et de m'envoyer Haymitch dès que Peeta serait prêt. Il accepte.

Alors que la porte se referme, me laissant seule, les sanglots m'étouffent et un vertige me surprend. Une main sur la taille, je me retiens à une chaise. Le trop plein d'émotions me fait tituber. Je pense à Cinna qui aurait dû m'aider à m'habiller pour ce grand évênement, à Prim qui aurait dû me coiffer, mettre des fleurs dans mes cheveux, à Rue qui m'aurait probablement dit "tu vois que finalement c'était vrai ce qu'on racontait", à Finnick qui, me voyant chanceler m'aurait déjà proposé un morceau de sucre, ou encore à mon père qui aurait dû m'escorter aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû tenir ma main, me conduire jusqu'à Peeta, m'embrasser, me murmurer des mots de réconforts à l'oreille, et finalement me confier à l'homme qui allait prendre la relève, s'occuper de moi, me rendre heureuse, moi, le geai moqueur à qui on a coupé les ailes et qui ne pourra plus jamais voler.

Je ne retiens plus les larmes. Je déteste les moments supposés procurer de la joie, car en fin de compte, ils ne font que nous souvenir toutes les raisons pour lesquelles on ne peut pas ressentir cette même joie. Pour les gens qui sont absents, les occasions qui ont manqué, les erreurs qu'on a fait, les tourments qu'on a enduré. Ce ne sont que des supplices.

Et je sais que si je me sens si mal, à cet instant, dans cette pièce, avec cette robe, c'est parce que je suis seule, que Peeta n'est pas avec moi. Parce qu'il est ma béquille, il me tient droite alors que tout me pousse à m'effondrer. Parce que lui seul sait ce qu'on ressent quand on a tout perdu. Parce que lui seul ne m'a jamais quittée, et m'a prouvé que ce n'était pas dans ses plans de m'abandonner. Parce qu'il m'a montré qu'il m'aimait assez pour me confier son enfant à porter.

Je caresse lentement mon ventre, tentant de me remettre. Je ne l'ai jamais avoué, mais j'ai peur, j'ai terriblement peur. Je me suis attachée au petit être vivant qui se cache derrière mon nombril, et j'ai connu le monde dans ses pires heures. Je sais ce que mon enfant risque, et j'ai déjà été trop amochée par les guerres pour le défendre correctement. Qu'adviendra-t-il de cette petite chose fragile, innocente et sans défense si le chaos se propage à nouveau ?

Un autre bruit à ma porte me tire de mes réflexions. Haymitch entre et m'annonce que Peeta est prêt. Me voyant courbée, il s'approche rapidement et m'aide à me redresser. Je lui assure que tout va bien, mais il demeure inquiet. Je me rend alors compte que, même si mon père n'est pas là, physiquement, avec moi, il l'est au travers d'Haymitch. Haymitch est mon père de substitution. Il m'a vue partir pour les Hunger Games, a tout fait pour m'aider à y survivre, il m'a conseillée, encouragée, il s'est battu pour moi et m'a sauvé d'innombrables fois. Les mêmes pensées semblent l'avoir traversé, car il me dit, avec fierté :

" Tu sais Katniss, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, et c'est pas maintenant que j'en aurais. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je peux te considérer comme ma fille, parce que tu me ressemble, et que Peeta et toi, vous constituez à peu près la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et, après t'avoir vu évoluer de façon magistrale pendant ces 5 années, je ne peux que me sentir immensément fier de pouvoir t'escorter vers cette nouvelle aventure."

Je respire un grand coup et détourne la tête, je ne peux pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas après avoir refait mon maquillage une fois de plus. Alors je préfère rire, et le taquiner.

" Es-tu sûr de ne pas en avoir engendré sans le savoir ?"

Il sourit tristement.

" Katniss, je suis riche. J'ai plus d'argent que je ne pourrais jamais en dépenser, même en boissons. Ne crois tu sincèrement pas que si j'avais mis une femme enceinte, elle ne se serait pas déjà présentée pour que je lui verse une pension alimentaire ?

- Bon...Haymitch 1 - Katniss 0."

Il rit fanchement et me tend son bras.

" Allez, on a déjà suffisamment fait attendre ce pauvre garçon."

J'acquiesce et aspire une grande bouffée d'air pour atténuer le trac. J'attrappe mon bouquet, pose ma main sur son avant-bras et me laisse entrainer.

Mes premiers pas sont hésitants et empreints d'un léger tremblement. Je n'ose pas relever les yeux, un peu intimidée par la solennité de l'instant. Puis, rapidement, je me ressaisit. Ce moment, je l'ai voulu, souhaité, désiré, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'en profiter, il ne se reproduira plus jamais, c'est une certitude.

La première chose que je vois, c'est la salle vide, comme convenu. Nous n'avons pas voulu de grande assemblée, pour deux raisons essentielles. La première, et la plus évidente, nous avions perdu tous ceux qui nous étaient les plus chers, et si eux ne pouvaient être là, personne ne les remplacerait. Et ensuite, la seconde raison, c'est que pendant trois longues années, Peeta et moi avons affiché notre amour, qu'il soit feint ou réel, de toutes les façons possible et imaginables, pour plaire tantôt au Capitole, tantôt aux Rebelles. Nous n'avons pas besoin de davantages de témoins, Haymitch suffit bien assez.

Lentement, au bout de la longue allée, je distingue Plutarch qui va officialiser notre union. Près de lui, à droite, dans son costume blanc, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, Peeta. Il est tellement beau que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Ma main se pose automatiquement sur mon ventre, et je sens un violent coup de pied marteler sous ma peau. Mon maquillage n'est définitivement pas destiné à durer.

Je tente de tenir bon en gardant les yeux fixés sur Peeta, mais je manque de trébucher. J'ai le coeur qui part dans tous les sens, et des papillons dans la tête. Petit à petit, comme on avance pas à pas, je comprend que je n'ai vécu que pour cet instant, je n'ai vécu que pour, un jour, ressentir l'amour de Peeta pour moi et lui faire écho. Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré sans l'avouer. Au fur et à mesure que j'ai perdu les gens que j'aimais, j'ai perdu également leur amour pour moi, et je me sentais misérable. Et puis, je voyais mon reflet dans les yeux de Peeta, et c'était comme si je me transformais. La fille misérable devenait magnifique. Et cette métamorphose m'emplissait d'amour et d'espoir. Personne au monde n'a jamais pu me faire ressentir ce que Peeta me faisait ressentir. Même quand je prétendais, je savais que, dans le fond, je n'avais pas vraiment à me forcer. Peeta savait se faire aimer de tout le monde, et j'y ai succombé en premier. Il irradie de gentillesse, de bonté et de tendresse, mon tournesol au soleil...

Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Je me rend à peine compte de ce qu'il se passe. Haymitch libère son bras, embrasse ma joue avec affection et me murmure doucement :

" Voici mon conseil pour cette aventure-ci : sois heureuse. Et essaie de le rendre heureux si tu peux. "

Je sourris, le remercie et attrappe la main que Peeta me tend. Je la serre avec force, comme pour sceller ce lien, comme pour lui faire comprendre que je voudrais que nous soyons immortels et ne jamais pouvoir le quitter. Il me lance un petit regard timide, et se concentre sur les paroles de Plutarch.

J'aimerai pouvoir faire pareil, mais je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de son visage. C'est comme un roman, une page entière. On peut lire sur sa peau, tout ce par quoi il est passé. Je me souviens à peine du garçon du pain ce jour de pluie, et juste un peu plus de celui que j'ai revu le jour de la moisson. Ce garçon, terrorisé, que je me sentais alors incapable de tuer, ou même de blesser. Ce garçon pour lequel personne ne s'était porté volontaire. Comment a-t-on put laisser ce garçon si doux, si gentil, si fragile, partir pour une guerre dont il n'était ni la cause ni la solution, et dont tout le monde savait qu'il ne reviendrai jamais indemne ? Parce que c'est ce qui se lit dans ses yeux, dans les cernes qui les assombrissent et que tout le maquillage du monde ne pourra pas camoufler, car c'est la guerre, le poison et la terreur qui les ont creusées. C'est ce qui se distingue dans chacune de ses cicatrices, dans ses joues creuses, dans les son menton carré que des machoires serrées ont perpétuellement façonné. Et je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour décrire tout ça, je connais chaque centimètre carré de son visage par coeur, parce que c'est ce même visage qui, quand je me réveille et que je l'aperçois, m'emplit d'une joie profonde qui ressemble véritablement à du bonheur.

Plutarch abrège son discours et nous demande si nous avons des voeux à formuler. Je suis prise au dépourvu, j'ai rien prévu. Peeta acquiesce et se tourne vers moi alors que je fais fonctionner mon cerveau à plein régime pour tenter de dire quelque chose. Mais dès qu'il pose sur moi son regard étourdi par l'émotion et que ses premiers mots retentissent, je perd pieds et ne peux que l'écouter.

" Katniss, nous avons écris les premières pages de notre histoire d'amour dans l'arène des Hunger Games, ce n'était pas joyeux, ni glorieux, mais si c'était à refaire, je recommencerait. Je suis content d'avoir été sélectionné pour cette unique raison, j'ai put t'approcher véritablement, et aujourd'hui, me voilà en train de devenir ton mari. ça ne serait jamais arrivé si le malheur ne s'était pas abattu sur nous. Et de ces 5 années, ou même de ma vie entière, tu as été la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher, tu as été mon ilôt de bonheur, ma source intarrissable de joie. Et même quand tu as hésité, quand j'ai été concurrencé, je ne pouvais pas ne pas me sentir éperduement heureux. Parce que l'espace d'un instant, même si ce n'était qu'un court moment, tu avais put être mienne, et, t'avoir dans mes bras me rendait invincible. Tu as été ma plus grande force pendant toutes ces années, jamais je n'aurais put survivre à deux Hunger Games et à une guerre sans toi. Parce que non seulement tu as décidé de m'épargner pendant les jeux, mais aussi parce que tu m'as sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, et je t'ai aimé un peu plus à chacun de ces instants. Et à présent, tu t'aprêtes à devenir ma femme, et à donner vie à ce petit être qui est un peu de toi et de moi à la fois. Il ne pourrait pas être plus parfait, parce que tu es déjà incroyablement parfaite. Et même si tu n'as pas toujours été facile à vivre, même si tu as des défauts, pour moi, tu es merveilleuse, et tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Et je peux dès à présent te promettre que je serai toujours là pour toi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu pourras compter sur moi comme j'ai put le faire pendant ces 5 dernières années. Tu ne trouveras pas, dans tout Panem quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que je t'ai aimé et autant que je t'aimerai, que ce soit dans cette existence ou la prochaine. Parce que je crois en l'âme soeur, je suis persuadé Katniss Everdeen, que tu es réellement l'amour de ma vie, et je refuse de passer une seconde de plus sans que nous ne soyons véritablement liés. "

Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler comment respirer. J'ai les joues striées de larmes, et, avant que je m'en rende vraiment compte, j'ai collé la main de Peeta contre mon ventre, contre les parois duquel notre enfant s'escrime à donner des coups de pieds. Un sourire béat se dessine sur son visage, ses yeux se mettent à briller, et je ressent un élan d'amour indescriptible envers cette homme qui m'a offert le plus beau cadeau du monde, un petit peu d'amour à sentir grandir en moi. Spontanément mes mains lachent les siennes et vont se poser sur son visage, où une larme coule. Je l'essuie, l'embrasse, tentant de lui transmettre toute la tendresse qu'il m'inspire. Et l'angoisse m'étreint. Jamais, jamais je ne trouverai un moyen de formuler, de témoigner tout ce que je ressent pour lui. Les mots n'y suffiront pas. C'est un amour viscéral, un sentiment comme je n'en ai jamais connu auparavant. C'est indescriptible. Et frustrant.

J'inspire un grand coup, je sais que c'est à mon tour de me déclarer mais pas un mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Paniquée, je me tourne vers Haymitch. Un sourire encourageant flotte sur son visage alors qu'il m'indique d'un geste l'emplacement de son coeur. Il ne m'a jamais donné de mauvais conseils, alors le moment est venu de tout lâcher, peu importe la forme, c'est le fond que je veux que Peeta puisse se remémorer.

J'attrappe ses deux mains, les serres fort au creu des miennes. Un sanglot m'empêche d'en placer une, mais j'inspire et m'efforce de me détendre. Il me regarde calmement, sans me mettre la pression, comme un chiot bien dressé qui accepterait la moindre des miettes que je daignerai lui donner. Je m'énerve de penser comme ça, Peeta n'est pas un chiot, c'est un humain ! Et aujourd'hui je vais tout lui dire, lui donner le maximum, nous mettre au même niveau, qu'il puisse se souvenir de ce jour avec autant d'émotion que je le ferai.

" et moi, comme près d'un millier d'adolescents avant nous, avons connu le malheur d'être envoyé dans l'arène des Hunger Games. Mais contrairement aux 73 jeux qui nous ont précédés, celui qui nous as opposé nous a aussi permis de gagner ensemble. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'en reviens pas de cette inconcevable chance, qui est pour beaucoup dûe à mon refus catégorique de te voir mourir. Parce que maintenant, bien plus qu'avant, je comprend lentement d'où m'est venue cette impulsivité. J'avais une dette, une dette insurmontable envers ce garçon qui, en me lançant ce pain brûlé m'avait sauvé la vie. Tu sais ce que je me suis dit quand tu as été sélectionné ? Je me suis dit "Non, pas lui.". Je refusais l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à ce garçon à qui je devais tant. Et, au fur et à mesure du jeu, ma dette n'est allée qu'en s'accroissant, et j'ai stupidement cru que j'effacerai mon ardoise en me pliant aux consignes et en te donnant ce que tu espérais. Je pensais que quelques baisers diminueraient ma dette, mais j'étais stupide, et j'ai fini par être prise à mon propore jeu. Je croyais feindre, tromper le public, mais c'est à moi que je mentais. Et j'ai compris que j'étais dans le faux quand l'annonce a été faite qu'il pouvait y avoir deux vainqueurs, quand j'ai senti en moi le besoin impérieux de te retrouver, et plus tard, quand j'ai été incapable de te tuer. Finalement je n'ai pas menti à César, lentement je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas concevoir ma vie sans toi. Peeta, tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, et quand je suis avec toi, tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Tu es l'épaule sur laquelle je m'appuie, la lumière qui me guide, l'étoile qui éclaire mes nuits. Comment aurais-je survécu à tout ça sans toi ? Comment aurais-je put continuer à avancer sans ton bras pour me secourir ? Et Haymitch m'a dit un jour, "tu pourrais vivre cent vies que tu ne le mériterais toujours pas." Il avait raison, comme souvent. Tu es si patient, si gentil, si affectueux que je me sens indigne de ton amour et immensément honorée à la fois. Parce que tu aurais put choisir n'importe qui, mais c'est moi que tu as voulue, que tu as sauvé et que tu as suffisamment aimé pour me donner une seconde vie pour renaitre. Tu l'as dit, cet enfant c'est un peu de toi, et un peu de moi, mais le meilleur que je lui souhaite, c'est de tenir plus de son père que de sa mère, parce que son père est un homme incroyable. Un homme dont je suis fière de porter le nom et l'empreinte sous le coeur car c'est le seul que j'ai véritablement aimé de ma vie. Et je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez, Peeta, mais tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste, la seule chose qui m'empêche de me tuer, et si je suis vivante, c'est parce que c'est ton amour qui me garde en vie. Un amour si pur et si parfait que je me sent capable de vivre plusieurs siècles, tant que c'est à tes côtés. Et je te promet, de passer ma vie à prendre soin de toi, comme tu l'as fait pour moi, d'être toujours auprès de toi quand tes cauchemars te réveilleront la nuit, de ne pas t'interrompre quand tu peint, de ne plus te bousculer quand tu fait les glaçages de tes gateaux, de te répondre quand tu me diras "je t'aime" et de ressentir ce même magnifique amour à chaque instant de nos vies. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit un jour arrivée Peeta Mellark, et je veux passer mon existence à tes côtés, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de notre dernier souffle soit arrivé. Je t'aime depuis toujours et surement à jamais."

Essouflée, je me tais et l'observe. Il a fermé les paupières pour tenter de contenir le flot de larmes qui le submerge. L'improvisation semble m'avoir réussi puisqu'il ouvre les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux brillants qui me regardent comme si j'étais la plus belle femme de l'univers. C'est à son tour d'attrapper mon visage et de coller ses lèvres tremblantes sur les miennes. Notre baiser est unique et magique. Il est empreint de tellement d'amour qu'il me donne des frissons dans tous le corps. Et à l'égale du premier, il me donne véritablement envie d'en avoir un autre. Chaque jour. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Même Plutarch n'ose nous interrompre, il nous déclare marie et femme sans que l'on ne lui jette le moindre coup d'oeil. Le monde lui-même pourrait sombrer que cela ne pourrait nous freiner. Nous avons ce besoin irrépressibles d'être liés, de marquer l'instant par ce baiser, c'est notre façon d'officialiser un amour qui n'avait d'autre destin que d'être légalement constaté. Et à présent je me sent prête, maintenant que cette nouvelle aventure a été inaugurée, à renaître de mes cendres et à vivre pour de vrai, aussi longtemps que Peeta demeurera à mes cotés. Nous serons invincibles et magnifiques, comme seuls peuvent l'être deux personnes qui s'aiment éperduement. Deux amants longtemps maudits, qui ont fini par prendre leur revanche sur la vie.


End file.
